The present invention relates to a method for producing an amorphous metal layer and an amorphous alloy layer having small sized pores. The use of amorphous metal layers, which possess excellent mechanical, physical and chemical properties such as corrosion resistance, strong toughness, optical properties and magnetic properties, is rapidly expanding. An amorphous metal is non-crystalline, and is obtained by methods such as the metal gas condensation method, the rapid cooling method of liquid metal, or the fault introducing method for crystals for the purpose of producing an amorphous state. Of the methods, the method of rapidly quenching liquid metal is suited to continuously produce large amounts of materials and is generally used. Many papers report that in one rapid quenching method, an amorphous surface is rapidly heated and fused by giving laser irradiation to a metal material having a high amorphous-formation ability, and the surface layer part becomes amorphous. However, there are problems such as that the amorphous state or layer becomes crystallized again. The heterogeneity of the composition and the shape of the amorphous layer is observed at the part of overlapped laser irradiation. Cracks are further observed. In order to take advantage of amorphous metals, materials having a uniform thickness amorphous metal are required for use as electrode material, contacts, wear-resistant material or magnetic material. Also, there are many cases requiring that an amorphous metal having the abovementioned many advantages be formed as a wire net or a porous sheet, or such formed objects are joined and rested on a base plate depending on the use. Also, when making a form where the amorphous layer itself has fine pores, uses as a filter for corrosive material or a printing negative increase. Therefore, in the existing state of the art, an amorphous metal is difficult to work to the form of a wire net or a porous sheet because amorphous metal itself is tough.